Apprentice
by Demi4yah
Summary: A deal is made between the two enemies in which Mikey swears to a lifetime of servitude to keep his family out of harm's way.
1. That Sinking Feeling

**Apprentice**

**Chapter One:** That Sinking Feeling

By: Demi4yah

**Author's Note:** So, I never thought I'd actually write a fanfic that was slightly based off another cartoon. You should know which one I took it from by the end of the chapter. It's my first chaptered fic... gosh I really hope you all enjoy it!

Hope you like it! Rated T just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own any characters of the TMNT.

* * *

"Mikey, watch out!"

I stop laughing and quickly duck. Red beams of light fly over my head. It's too late for my brothers. They're hit one by one and fall to the ground by the impact of the laser.

So, we _were_ being followed.

Leo was right. Boy, am I gonna get a to talking for this one.

A foot ninja leaps over me, but I catch his ankle and yank him out of the air. I send him crashing into one of his team mates. They both collide to the ground with unison groans of pain. Grabbing one of my nunchucku, I hurl it at the laser beam that managed to hit my brothers. It's knocked out hands of the two foot ninja who were manning it and tumbles over the edge of the roof.

There's a pause where I wait for some sort of retaliation, but they simply look at each other, bow to me and disappear.

Well, that was weird.

I turn to face Leo, Raph and Don.

"You guys, okay?"

Raph glares at me, "Okay? Okay? You're so stupid! All you had to do was shut up like we told you to! But you had to go and blow our position and you nearly got us killed!"

He growls angrily before going over to help Donnie.

Leo goes into lecture mode, "How could you be so irresponsible?"

During moments like these, I would pull out the kicked puppy face. It usually helps me when I get myself into a situation like this, but I don't think the traditional puppy eyes is going to cut me any slack. It's not like it ever proved to work on Leo anyway. So, even if I try, it would never get through to him. But, hey, two out of three brothers isn't so bad. I mean, Donnie usually bends over backwards when I give him 'the face' and Raph just grumbles, but eventually relents.

"I can't believe you! After all the training and all the meditation, you still manage to screw up somehow." He sighs heavily, "But, I forgot. You like to spend your time eating junk food and watching TV!"

I'm pretty sure New Jersey can hear him right now and I'm only standing five feet in front of him. But, noooo, he wants to do the 'I am Fearless, hear me roar' routine. So, I'm guessing silence and stealth isn't the main priority right now. But, it should be. Especially since we're like, oh, I don't know… STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOFTOP! I really don't think he understands what kind of position he's putting us in here!

"Dude," I begin with a flicker of a smirk, "That's not all I do," At his skeptic look, I sigh and throw my hands up, "I cook!"

**Smack!**

"Ow!"

Count on good 'ol Raph to comply whenever I make a dumb comment. I rub the back of my head. I should really talk to Donnie about probable brain damage.

"Could you hit any harder?" I snap crossly.

Raph raises his hand, but I quickly stick my hands in the air. I know when I go too far.

"Mikey, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Leo barks.

Whoa!

I give him a ten right across the board for that one.

That was the best Master Splinter imitation I have ever heard! I wonder if Leo actually practices that? Doesn't he have a mirror in his room or something? I really doubt it's used for meditation like he so claims.

"There you go again!" he shouts and then lets out a frustrated groan.

"What?"

Honestly, if I had known we were coming up here for a lecture, I would have stayed in the lair. The call of Halo is too much to handle.

"Everything I say goes right through one ear and out the other!"

So, it's half true. Can you blame me? Listening to one of Leo's lectures makes me tune out just like when Donnie goes into one of his scientific rants. I really think I've gotten accustomed to it too.

Oops. Looks like I tuned out again.

Leo looks like he's ready to explode.

Double Oops. Donnie is shaking his head.

AHH! Raph is…well he's just looking like Raph.

Now, either I completely missed something or I'm in serious trouble

"Mikey," Donnie speaks. I was waiting for him to stick up for me. He always does. My favorite bro never lets me down. "Leo is right." Insert shocked face here. O.O "Shredder is back and if we want a chance of winning against him, you have to step up your game."

Okay. Now, I'm listening. I'm totally confused here.

Raph's eyes narrow. "I ain't gonna sugarcoat nothin'." When does he ever? "You're holdin' us down, Mikey. We always gotta watch yah an' we ain't doin' that no more."

You know that sinking feeling you get? Well, I think I'm having that. "I...I don't – I don't get it. What's going on?"

"You have to pull your act together. You don't act like a ninja and all you are to us is a li…" Leo trails off. It looks like he's debating on finishing his sentence. He sighs, "Look, you haven't been giving it your all. Training is a joke to you and punishment doesn't seem to help."

That's technically true. I never really take those extra flips to heart. It's not like anyone watches me do them when I'm sent back to the Dojo. You'd think they'd learn by now.

"This is our life, Mikey." He says, "We train in the art of Ninjitsu because it protects us."

Life? Ninjitsu? Those two words should never be put in a sentence together. I'm not like him. I don't want to eat, live and breathe the way of ninja. I'm still a teenager and teenagers need something other than…that.

"You're not good enough, Mikey."

Now, I'm not one to get angry. That's Raph's department, but... I just couldn't take this anymore.

"That's not fair!" way to sound like a five year old. "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want my life to be all about Ninjitsu? That maybe I actually want to try to have a normal life like a normal teenager."

"You can have a normal life, Mikey." Donnie replies, "It just doesn't always have to be centered on video games and all that."

I doubt he even realizes.

"Look who's talkin'," I scoff, "All you do is lock yourself in the lab. I don't see anyone yelling down your throat."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead a million years ago. Donnie isn't very pretty when he's mad. I swear, he's like related to the Incredible Hulk and he's already green, so that's a bonus!

"What I do in my lab benefits the family." He points out, "I fix all those games of yours, repair things that you and Raph break multiple times, I build tanks and devices to help us get around versus sitting around doing nothing," he looks heated, "I can't believe you'd compare what I do to your nonsense."

So, I might have struck a nerve with Donnie. Not the best tactic. He's usually my last line of defense when I'm getting ganged up on.

"Look, Mikey," Leo seems to have cooled off a little, "What we're trying to say is that we can't keep watching out for you. This training we're doing is for the fight against the Shredder. If you don't get your act together, you'll be staying behind."

Staying behind?

My heart felt like it just dropped straight to my feet.

"So, I don't get any say in this?" I ask.

"No, bro," I guess Raph takes it upon himself, "The decision is unanimous."

I scrunch up my face in confusion.

Leo dives right in again, "If you don't start getting it together, you'll be dismembered from the team until we see some sort of change in you." He crosses his arms. "Starting tomorrow, you're routine will include nothing, but Ninjitsu training conducted by Master Splinter and myself." Leo tells me. He looks a little sad, but I think he enjoys this, "No video games, no television, no-"

Don't say it… please don't say.

"- comics."

I squeaked. I couldn't help it. Comics to me were like Leo to meditation.

"Dude, that's like everything I live for."

"Well, now, you'll be living Ninjitsu."

I swallow around the lump in my throat. "This isn't fair."

"You brought this on yourself, Michelangelo."

Oh, okay. So, we're on a full name basis now?

He continues, "You don't get it, do you?" he rubs his temple, "You're a disgrace to our family by your foolishness. Jokes, pranks, playing – it's not all about that all the time. You need to get serious and get serious soon."

Jeez. Tell me how you really feel.

I'm stunned. I don't know how to react to those words.

Right now, I feel lower than dirt. If I could find anything lower than dirt then that's how I feel.

Donnie looks torn. He doesn't know whether to back me up or stand his ground. A sharp look from Leo tells me his decision.

"Leo's right, bro," he replies, "We don't have the time to deal with you anymore. We're telling you this for the sake of our family, Mikey. All you have to do is lose the act and start acting more mature."

Those words coming from Donnie felt like a gut wrencher. I feel betrayed. Didn't they know that the person I was now was me? If I change for them, I'm only cheating myself.

I guess they don't care.

"This is a no brainer, knucklehead," Raph mutters, "It's either you clean up your act or you stay restricted in the lair like the little baby you are."

Thunder clapped above. I barely noticed. The clouds turned black and began to cover the city.

That's how I felt inside. Hollow, Angry, Sad.

I stand in front of them, looking at the ground. I couldn't help the tears that fell. The truth in their words really hurt me. It's great to know how family really feels.

"It's raining, we'll finish this up at the lair," Leo says, "let's go."

Donnie looks around, "I want to run some tests on us when we get home though." He says, "Make sure that laser didn't do us too much harm."

They all turn to leave, but I don't move. I don't care about the rain. It feels nice when the droplets hit my skin. The storm understood me.

"Mikey, move it!" Raph shouts at me.

"No," I shake my head, "If I'm so much of a burden to you guys, then why should I even bother listening to you? It's not like you care about me by the sounds of it."

"Cut the Dr. Phil stuff, shell for brains." Raph growls.

I probably sound like a child, but I don't care.

"This is not the time, Michelangelo." Leo hisses.

So, this is what feels like to be Raph. No wonder he's mad all the time. I would be too if Leo kept hounding me all the time. I kinda wanna hit him over the head with my nunchuku, but I think I'll stay with the angsty, misunderstood act.

"It's the perfect time." I snap, "You all got to say what you wanted. You all showed me how you felt about me. I stood here here and took it and now I don't get a chance to talk? To defend myself?"

"Mikey..." Leo begins. He comes forward as if to try and calm me down.

"Stop it!" I shout, "I'm not a kid, Leo! I'm your brother!"

"Well, you're acting like a kid!" he yells, "How do you expect to be treated the way you want to if you keep acting the way you are!"

"Because you make me!" I scream.

Leo looks shocked. He shakes his head in disbelief. "No, we don't."

I nod my head wildly. The tears are falling, but you can barely notice because of the rain. "Yes, you do. All of you!" I wipe my eyes, "When I try to be serious, you look at me weird! When I try to help Donnie with something, you tell me to shut up! Even if I tell you a plan that sounds like it could half work, I'm shut out! All I have are my jokes because that's what you expect of me, but you just don't realize it! None of you do and it hurts! It hurts!"

They all stare at me.

I'm not sure if I should keep standing there like a loser. Not one of them says a word. The only thing that complies is my legs.

"Mikey!" I can hear Donnie's call.

I keep running and I never look back.

It's only when I feel my legs start to burn that I stop and take in my surroundings. I'm at the corner of April's block.

The lights are on in her apartment and she was beginning to close the windows. I stealthily drop into the alley, climb up the side of the building before poking my head through her open window.

"Hey April!" I greet.

She screams and stumbles back. _Yeesh!_ Wake up the neighbors, why don't' ya?

Note to self: Never sneak up on an unsuspecting victim.

"Mikey!" She glares at me, but motions me to come in. "How many times have I told you not sneak up on me!" she exclaims at the puddle I've made on her carpet. "And look at you! You're soaking wet! Do you want to catch a cold? I'll get you a towel."

I introduce April, our mother hen.

She wraps a warm, pink towel around me, "Thanks."

"No problem," she says, "Um... where are the others?"

I don't answer her, but I think she gets the message because she closes the window and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You're always welcome here, Mikey." She tells me, "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I sniff around, "but let's talk food because something smells good!"

She laughs, "Nothing gets past that nose of yours, does it?" she shakes her head, "It's soup. Do you want some? I made enough."

"When have I ever turned down food?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Well, make yourself at home…"

No need to tell me twice. I'm already on the couch, flipping through the channels of her TV.

**Click.** "No."

**Click.** "No."

**Click.** "Boooooring!"

I see April come out from the kitchen. The two bowls of soup she's juggling are steaming hot. As much as she hates us doing anything Ninjitsu in her house, I still flip over the TV and snatch the two bowls from her.

She gives me a face of warning.

"Please, Mademoiselle," I recite in my best French accent, "Have a seat and choose from the arrangement of DVDs that I have laid out for you."

She smiles.

See? She can't stay mad at me for too long. I have that effect on people – well, certain people.

To all those guys out there. NEVER let the girl choose the movie because April picked out Titanic, a movie she's probably seen a hundred million times!

"Who teaches a girl to spit?"

"Come on, Mikey. It's like you teaching a girl some of your fighting style." Aprils says, "You show off what you're good at."

"I don't count spitting as something to show off."

She scrunches up her nose, "Yeah, me neither, but it works on her."

"She kinda looks like you."

"Why because we both have red hair?"

"Yep," I nod, "And green eyes." I sigh dramatically, "Now, if only you were rich."

"Mikey!" she pushes against my shoulder with hers.

At that moment, the shell cell we gave her rang. They're probably wondering if I'm here. April glances at the caller ID and picks up the phone. "Hey Donnie."

I snort and April gives me a sad smile. She presses speaker so I can hear too.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but is Mikey there?" he sounds kind of worried, "It's late and something important has come up."

"Um..." she trails off and looks at me. I know she won't lie, "Yeah, he's here."

There's an audible sigh of relief. "Good. Can you tell him to come home now?"

"Will do, Donnie." And she hangs up. She looks at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I tell her and move to stand.

April pulls me back on the couch, "Mikey, you're like family to me. I know when something is bothering you. Please, you can talk to me."

It's enough to get me to start talking. She doesn't interrupt, she didn't speak a word, she just listened to me and I liked that. I actually for once felt that someone actually cared.

After I finish the story about our fight on the roof is when she speaks.

"What they did was wrong, Mikey." She tells me, "I know why you're upset and you have every right to be, but hiding here isn't going to help the situation."

I cross my arms, "Well, it works great for me."

"I'm sure it does," she places her hand on top of mine, "Your family is the only thing you have and I know how much they're important to you. Keep standing your ground, keep telling them how you feel and I'm sure they'll listen when you make them." She squeezes my hand to make me look at her, "You're a good kid, Mikey. Don't ever doubt yourself and just be you. That's the Mikey everyone is waiting for. You don't have to change for no one, but yourself. Understand?"

All I can do is nod as I let some of the tears fall that I had been trying to hold back. She laughs and leans over to wipe them away before getting up to pause the movie.

"Thanks, April." I say softly, "Talking to you really helped."

"I'm always here for any of you." She tells me, "You're family."

"Well, sis, I better get going before they all blow a gasket and start a search party." I say, opening a window. "Can you call them and tell them I'm on my way home?"

"Of course," she replies.

The rain stopped about an hour ago. Just a passing storm. With a wave, I disappear into the night and take to the rooftops. There's a shortcut that goes over an old warehouse complex that me and my bros take. So, I go that way. It shaves off about ten minutes.

You know how you get a feeling that you're being watched? Well, that's what I'm getting and if I had hair, it would be standing on end right now.

When I land on an old shipping warehouse that's been broken down and boarded up since I can remember, I see a shadow to my left. But, when I turn to face it, an impact from my right sends me to the ground.

The boarded roof suddenly starts beeping and explodes beneath me. I plunge into the abandoned building. My shell slams against a crate and then I crash to the floor, knocking my head hard against the ground.

"Ow..." I groan, rubbing my head. "That's gonna leave a bump in the morning." I stand up and take a look around, "What the shell just happened?"

Foot ninja spill out from the shadows and the four foot elite take their place in front of me. I pull out my nunchucks. I know I'm badly outnumbered, but I'll have to think of a plan. At times like these, I really wish Leo were here.

"Nice of you to drop by, Michelangelo."

That voice cuts through me like a blade. The foot part way and Shredder steps out from the dark, his eyes staring right at me.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, well, thanks for having me, but I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden, so I think I'll just- wah!" I'm sent across the room by a kick to my chest.

Those foot elite might have nice hats, but their moves are nicer. I have to keep my guard up from now on. As I make to stand up, a pain flares through my side and I wince. That kick must've done some real damage to my ribs or something.

"Special training" was all Shredder said, "It's the next best thing."

"Not right now, it's not." I mutter between clenched teeth.

"Perhaps, you should sit down?"

I'm definitely not stupid. This is either a trick or a trap. Either way I'm about to be in the heaviest battle of my life. I should probably call my bros. My hand hovers over where my phone is slipped away into my belt.

"Don't even think about it." He hisses and nods in my direction.

I quickly push a random button, but I'm suddenly attacked and the shell cell is wiped from my possession. The ninja that stole it from me handed it to Shredder who stomped on it.

Donnie is gonna be so pissed. That was the upgraded version.

Shredder suddenly picks me up by my belt and yanks my weapons out of my grasp. He seriously does not look happy right now. I feel myself swallow in fear when he rips off my orange bandana and belt.

"You are trying my patience, turtle." He says in a dangerously edgy tone.

Lights suddenly turn on from across the room. He drops me to the ground and presses his foot on my shell while he angles his blades to my throat. My eyes go to where the light is which I finally figured out was an arrangement of televisions.

I gasp. Leo. Raph. Don.

They're names are posted up on the screen. Pictures of the recent fight we had was playing on each of the three wide screens.

"I don't get it."

He pushes me aside and turns to the television screen. The scenes change to where it shows the bloodstream of each of my brothers with tiny devices attached to the cells flowing through. I must have looked confused.

"They're nano scopic probes." He explains, "Infiltrated through the laser I shot at your… brothers." He turns back to me, a simple, red button device in his grasp, "You see, Michelangelo, with one press of this button, my probes will destroy your brothers from the inside out."

My face hardens slightly. "You can't control them. They'll never obey you. They'd die first."

"This isn't about _them_, Michelangelo. It's about you."

"Huh?"

"I have watched each one of you for a very long time. I know your strengths and your weaknesses. Leonardo has been my prime target for a very long time, but you, Michelangelo harness so much power that you have yet to unleash."

Okay, did he hit his head on something? I'm starting to think this is some sort of bizarre dream. "Are we talking about the same Mikey?"

"I have been searching for an apprentice for awhile now." He says, "Someone to follow in my footsteps and Michelangelo I have chosen you."

I take a few steps back and shake my head, "You're outta your metalhead if you think I'd ever work for -"

The rest of the sentence dies when he raises the device for me to see.

"If you join me. I will allow them to live." He stops for a moment, then adds, "But, if you disobey even the smallest request I will kill them and… I'll make you watch."

"No!"

"So, do we have a deal?"

I hang my head and do the only thing I can do to keep my family safe. As much as I hate to, I accept the deal that was offered to me. "You have my word."

His bitter laugh rings through my head. As I turn to follow him, I look over my shoulder at the discarded pile in the middle of the room. My belt, my mask and my nunchucks.

Things all part of the past that I'll never be apart of again...

* * *

_Until next chapter!_

_Thats...Demi4yah! ;D_


	2. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Apprentice**

**Chapter Two:** Fraternizing with the Enemy

By: Demi4yah

**Author's** **Note:** Wow! I loved all the feedback I got on this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

One more thing. I was thinking of doing an Interlude of the guys back in the lair. I'm not sure if I should or not. I don't want to interrupt the flow of the story as it's in Mikey's POV. I'd really like some opinions on this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own any characters of the TMNT.

* * *

I can feel them. They're gently trying to push into my mind and I smile. They're looking for me. They're really looking for me. I never doubt my brothers about how much they love me and each other, but it's nice to know that after all the thing they said that they actually do care.

I'm following Shredhead. He leads me to an alley that's coincidentally close to my home and comes up behind me. I swallow around the lump in my throat and hold back the tears. No need to piss him off further. He places a metal hand on my shoulder and turns me around to push my belongings into my arms.

I hug them to my chest.

"Throw it away." He orders, "You are no longer a part of your clan."

Their presences are probing desperately and it takes all my will power not to let them in. I slowly walk up to the garbage dumpster and glance down at my things.

My nunchucks. Sixteen years with them and now we have to part. So many memories, so many fights, so many battles they've helped me through. I can't stop the tears. Reluctantly, I pick up the pair and gently place them in the trash.

My belt, my elbow pads, my knees pads are next. They're all worn and torn. After sixteen years, what else would you expect? I trash it.

The Shell Cell vibrates dully, almost as if trying to jump back to life. The voices of my brothers are distorted and the static keeps interrupting. I want to press the return call button just to see if they can hear me… just so I can tell them goodbye…just to listen to their voices one last time…but that could mean the end of their lives. I don't want that on my conscious. I don't want nothing bad to happen to them.

In one move I raise it over my head and throw it. The shell cell shatters. The green and orange parts are scattered across the floor. They were probably trying to track me with the small signal it had left.

"The bandana."

I want to tell Shred head to shut up, but I think against it. One, I'm out numbered and Two, I love my brothers too much to have them harmed.

The soft fabric of the orange bandana tickles my hand. I remember Master Splinter telling us the reasons for choosing our colors. Orange meant happiness and joy, everything that I was and that I lived for. I lived to make others smile and laugh. It was my nature, it didn't bother me, it was just…right. I grip the bandana tighter. The memories, my identity, the love, the fights…its all held in this one strip of cloth. I sigh, close my eyes and let the material slip from my hands. I can't watch. It would officially mean my dismemberment from my family, my clan.

"This is just the beginning, Apprentice," Shredder says.

A shiver runs up my spine at the tone in his voice.

His head suddenly jerks to the side as if he sensed something, "Foot ninja disappear. Apprentice, you will follow me."

I want to stay. It's them. I know it is. All I want is a glimpse.

"Apprentice."

There's no joking with his tone. I back away and blend in with the shadows of the night. The glinting of Shredder's armor is the only way I know where he is. As I follow, I glance back over my shoulder. A small smile comes over me.

I see them. The three of them all bent over my scattered belongings. The faint color of their bandana tails is the only way I can tell between them as I come to a stop. They're arguing, I can tell. Raph punches the dumpster, Don is picking up my stuff, but Leo is just standing there. All my impulses tell me to run to them, to tell them what's going, to be safe.

I can't help the words that spill out. "Goodbye…" I whisper.

Leo suddenly turns his head in my direction as if he heard me.

"Aw Shell!" I mutter to myself.

They're not supposed to find me! They can't be near me! I quickly leap over the building and onto the next one before stopping to look around for that bucket head.

That's when I hear them.

"Mikey!"

Damn them!

I jump over to the building on the right after noticing a glint of metal. I can't look back, I don't want to look back. He's watching me for weakness. I can see his red eyes glowing at me as I slip into the darkness.

"Mikey!"

"Foot ninja. Attack!" Shredder commands. He's somewhere beside me, "Make sure we are not followed."

This isn't right. I'm not shouldn't to be doing this. Why me? It's usually Leo who is always in this kind of situation.

"Apprentice."

I ignore him. My eyes are glued to my brothers. I look them over, remember them, memorize them, I don't want to lose them. This will be the last time I'll ever see them again. I want to remember everything about them. Store it away and lock it up so I know why I'm doing this.

"Apprentice!"

I can hear the angry growling from Raph as he fights his way through the swarm. Leo is shell to shell with Donnie, each of them taking down as many foot as they can. They're becoming to much for them to handle.

Suddenly, I feel a pressure around my throat as I'm lifted off the ground. My air supply is cut off and I struggle to be let go. Shredder slams me against the wall by my neck, his grip tightening while I squirm and gag. I wrap my hands around the arm that's pinning me, but he doesn't loosen his hold.

"I am NOT to be ignored!" he shouts, pressing me harder against the wall, "You will obey me reptile and I want no hesitance when I do! I am your master now and you will obey me. Do I make myself clear?"

Mental Note: Never piss of Shred head. He will do physical harm. More so than Raph does.

I nod as much as I could.

He releases me and I drop to the ground. I'm on all fours as I breath in a chalk full of air into my lungs. The only sound I hear is the pounding ringing in my ears. I shake my head softly and slowly climb to my feet.

"Come Apprentice," he commands in an edgy voice.

I turn around to follow, but I can't help throwing a glance over my shoulder. Leo, Raph and Don. My brothers, my family, my clan. They are no longer those things to me. I swallow down the cry trying to burst through my throat and hold back the tears that threaten to fall before I turn and leap onto the next building.

This is the start of a tragic beginning. I can feel it.

The only thing I can think about is my brothers. I just can't shake them off my mind. If they find out what I did, will they hate me more than they already do? They would never know that I'm doing this because I'm trying to protect them.

I land easily on the next building and start up to run again only to stumble back. Oh yeah, we're already… here. I never really paid much attention to foot headquarters before, but this place is huge! They've got a floor for everything imaginable. I'm pretty sure I saw a big screen tv back on the twenty something floor.

"You are pathetic," Shredder tells me. Huh, well, he seems calm. Too bad I can't say the same for me, "You waste your potential with your foolishness and daydreams. You have yet to realize how much power you hold."

"There's a reason I'm not leader." I answer back, "So, if you want that, you might wanna go back and get the right turtle."

Shredder narrows his eyes, "You underestimate yourself far to much, reptile." He says, "I will help you see just what you hold inside."

Okay. Creeeeeeeepy.

Now I don't know if he's just being nice because I clearly see that as a trap. Shredder, nice? Ha! The day bucket breath turns nice is the day Raph officially declares that he needs anger management.

We stop before an elevator. "Take him away."

Hands start to grab at me, but I fling them off. One or two fall to the ground. "I can walk on my own." I'm surprised at the gruffness of my voice.

Shredhead only nods.

For a fraction of a second I want to run at him. Our gaze meet and it's almost like he knows what I'm thinking. I glare at him before he turns and walks I'm lead into the elevator and watch anxiously as the doors close. The two foot ninja who play my escort are talking so fast in Japanese that I can only catch small snippets of their conversation.

It goes something like 'oh la la de de da de la la somethin' somethin' here and that kame.' So, it doesn't take a genius to figure out they're talking about me 'the kame' or in English term 'turtle.' I applaud them though. At least they didn't call us frogs when we first met like those purple dragons did. The goons.

The elevator finally opens on the ninth floor. I follow along, but keep my stare on the floor. The foot ninja we pass on the way are burning a hole through my shell. They talk in low voices like high school kids when a new piece of information is revealed. No doubt they heard about me joining their clan.

This is against my will, mind you.

Now, I like being center of attention at home, but here it's annoying. I feel like I'm in some sort of circus. Haven't they ever heard of a camera? I don't notice, but my fist is balling up. Just like Raph when he gets mad. I don't really get angry, but when I do Donnie says it's a duck and cover thing with me.

"What?" I snap loudly. I couldn't take it anymore. They all return to their duties.

Ha! I got the power.

Calmness comes over me after the small outburst. Is this what Raph feels like all the time? I think I understand why he gets so angry all the time. Afterwards, you feel much better.

I turn back around and follow the foot ninja that brought me here. We enter another door, going down two flight of stairs. This place gives me the shivers. It's like the lair of the Batman, but not as cool or hi-tech.

"Dude, where are-" I'm suddenly shoved and swallowed in darkness. Metal doors close behind me with a resounding click of the lock.

Dungeon. Cage. Prison. Whatever you wanna call it, I'm in it and there is no way out.

Not knowing what to do, I grip the bars of the cage and shake them in rage. He can hear me and he can see me, I know he can. The cameras on each of the four corners of walls aren't there just for decoration.

This sucks! I scream mentally before banging my head purposefully on the bars of the cage.

* * *

I don't know how long it's been. Days, weeks, months…years? Okay, I doubt that that much time has gone by, but I can only wonder. Wasn't I supposed to be an apprentice – an accomplice? Did I bring shame to so many people that this is what's been handed to me? I can't help, but think this is all my fault.

I accept my fate.

Nothing ever changes except the procedures. Everyday I'm taken to the laboratories under Stockman's care and when I wake up I'm back in this cell. I never know what happens between that time, but every time, I have a new metal attachment fused with my skin. Or at least I think it's fused. I've try taking it off, but it's useless. The only place untouched is my plastron which I will probably get done today.

I have no idea what this is all about or how long this will keep up, but I can bet that this part of bucket head's plans.

My stomach is growling. It does that a lot now and I ignore it. My tolerance for starvations is a lot higher now. All I can do is sigh and lean against the wall, watching the metal bars for the next ninja to slip his hand between the cage and set down my weekly meal. Today is supposed to be that day. I eat it in small rations.

I couldn't tell you how sane I am. There are days when I can't even remember where I am and other times I don't think I have control over my limbs. I think it has something to do with whatever they're doing with me in the labs.

My family are the ones who are keeping me stable. I feel them all the time. They try to break through the mental barriers I've put up. I never let them through; I can't put them at risk.

The sound of rusted creaking sound of the door opening makes me look up. Oroku Saki is standing over me with a satisfying smirk. It's almost like the one Raph gives me after he disarms me in a spar.

"Excellent." He says. "The project is coming along nicely."

I narrow my eyes dangerously. My hands are balled into tight fists and my body takes a new stance, but he takes no precaution to defend himself if I was to attack, "You lied to me. There was nothing in the deal about this."

He laughs. One that makes me regret asking that question. "I do believe you have it all wrong, Michelangelo," And here I was afraid that he forgot my name. I hope he doesn't expect me to give him bonus points for that, "You agreed to be my apprentice if I let your pathetic excuse of a family live. There were no conditions or special arrangements. When you relented to me, you threw your own free will out the window," a dark look covers his expression, "I own you now, Michelangelo."

"You don't own me," I say, standing up against the weight of the attachments, "I still have free will, I do what I want."

"Did you forget about this already?" He asks pleasantly. In his hand he holds the detonation device that could explode my brothers into smithereens.

I deflate immediately. "You can't hold that against me forever."

"Dare to test me?" as soon as the words leave him, he presses and holds down on the button.

Nothing happens.

"You tricked-" before I can get out what I want to say, screaming erupts through the hallow cell we are in.

I flatten my palms against the side of my head to block out the painful cries. For a moment, I wonder if it's coming from inside the building, but suddenly hear the distinguished sound of Raphael's screams, Donnie's shouts and Leo's groans blast through.

My eyes snap open in horror. I look up to see Oroku Saki crouching down to meet me at eye level. In that time, I never realized I had dropped to my knees or that tears were already coming down my face.

"I do not bluff." He tells me softly. "If I were to release this button you're clan will be dead."

I shake my head wildly, choking with my sobs as I try to block out everything. Oroku Saki is suddenly gone, but he's still there I can sense him still crouched in front of me.

His voice rings through my mind, "The choice is yours. Either you let them live and join me or you let them die and you walk free. You have five seconds until I make the decision for you and trust me – you will not like it."

They're still yelling, they're still screaming. All I can hear is the agony in their voices.

"Five…"

Mental images suddenly flood through the moment I release my barriers. Pain. That's all I feel through them.

"Four…"

I scream too. They're pain is my pain. I know it's not as intense, but if this what a small portion of their pain feels like then I can't even imagine what they're going through.

"Three…"

I love you, bros. I'm doing this for you. Believe in me, don't give up on me.

"Two…"

Goodbye.

"One -"

"NO!" I break through from my brief meditation and clamp my hand over Saki's to keep him from letting go of the detonator. "Please, no," I whisper hoarsely, "I'll do whatever you wish, whatever you command, whatever you want. Please…"

Satisfied, Saki gets up and he does something with device before stashing away in his robes. I immediately feel a flow of relief and I smile lightly. They're okay.

"Wipe that smile off your face and follow me." He demands, "The rest of your procedure will be done in my office."

I don't hesitate for fear he might do what he did again. My pace falls in place beside him as we quickly sweep down the hall. The bright lights were harsh, but in a matter of seconds my eyes adjusted from months in that dungeon hell hole. I found it kind of weird until I notice part of my mechanical appendage blinking.

As Donnie would say, this does not look.

"What exactly are these things on my-"

"You have no permission to speak." He snaps, "All will be explained in due time."

Heavy doors open when we stop at our destination and then close behind us when we enter. His office is just as boring as Leo's room. There's nothing, but black and red all up and down the place.

"Kneel." He says. I comply, dropping to my knees as he comes to stand before me. He grins evilly, "All this time my target has been Leonardo to become my accomplice. But, you were always hiding in the shadows. You used your foolish attempts at jokes to cover up the power you have yet to discover."

"Power?" I ask in disbelief. "What power?"

"Your weight and size have a deep advantage in combat." He starts to explain, "You have agility, quick steady movements and astounding acrobatic skills, but you lack discipline and practice, which seems to be overlooked by your so called rat."

"Master Splinter." I correct instantly.

He ignores me. "You have potential to be greatness, Michelangelo. If you retrained such focus and determination, you would have that one advantage over your brother." He says, circling me like a vulture. "All you need is training, which I will do personally."

"But, I don't want any of that. I just wanna be me."

"But, you are not." Saki says, "You told them yourself that they do not take you seriously, that they take you for granted, that they never listen to what you have to say. I am giving you of that, Michelangelo just to be who you really want to be – yourself."

I'm left speechless. I can't find anything to retort to that. He must've heard the argument between me and my brothers. He knows what I want and he can give me what I want.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"You are a valuable asset." He tells me, "With training in every aspect you can imagine, you will be my ultimate vision of one whom will take over my company and walk in my footsteps."

I swallow. "But-"

"You have no choice in the matter." He says. "Whatever it is that I want, you will do."

"What's with this stuff?" I motion to the metal armor fused with my skin.

"Precautions." Is all he says.

"But-" I stop in the middle of my question when he hands me a new set of nunchucks. "Whoa…"

My hand touches the cool grey steel of the new weaponry. The black and red cloth wound around it has grip enforcers so it won't fly out of my hand during a fight. In contrast to my new ones these seem highly developed and made just for me.

"I had my assistants in the lab design you an upgraded weapon of your nunchucku." He reveals, gesturing to the possessions that are now in my hands, "They will last through a battle, no wear and tear, and it will do more damage than wood will."

The word thank you comes to mind, but this is getting a little too weird.

"You've had doubts about yourself in the past. You've made mistakes, but that is now all behind you, isn't it?"

I nod slowly, "Yes."

"You belong to me now, don't you?"

"I-I-" I stutter. There's no way I can bring myself to answer.

"You don't want what I did to your brothers before happen again, do you?"

"No!" I reply loudly.

Saki smirks, "Then, I repeat, do you belong to me?"

"I do…"

"Will you obey my every command?"

"I will."

"Will you fight at my side?"

"I will."

"And will you accept take the symbol of the foot clan upon your sleeve?"

"I…" my voice trails off when Saki sticks a pin on the crisscrossing straps across my plastron. His face is expectant, waiting for my answer. "Yes."

"Excellent." He stands back and pulls something from behind his back, stringing it in front of me to take it, "This is your identity now. You are Michelangelo, no more."

I stare at the black mask. It's exactly like the orange one I've worn for so long. My throat suddenly constricts and my eyes start to get misty. A part of me refuses to accept it, but I have no other choice.

Slowly, I reach out and take it from him. I stare at the cloth before blinking and quickly tying it around my eyes.

"Follow me." He instructs, "Your training will start now."

* * *

_Eh... I tried to work on my Shredder/Oroku Saki, but I'm not so good writing his character. I hope I did okay with his character. _

_On to the next! That's Demi4yah!_


	3. Interlude: Brother's Keepers

**Apprentice**

Interlude: Brother's Keepers

By: Demi4yah

**Author's Note:** Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I got just for the last chapter. I'm glad so many readers enjoy this fic as much as I love writing it. Thanks to all of you! I'm really sorry this took so long. I went on vacation and then my great grandpa passed away. So, I've been unpacking and getting settled. Anyway, I couldn't decide if I should continue with Mikey or do an interlude. I chose the latter. There will be more interludes as the fic goes along.

FYI: Yes, I did take part of this from Teen Titans, but I'm converting it into my own fic. I just wanted to make that clear by the number of PM's I got regarding that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own any characters of the TMNT.

* * *

Donatello switched his gaze to the clock that hung on the wall. He released a deep sigh and once again focused his attention back to the work at hand. This had Raph written all over it. There were distinguished puncture holes through the toaster. Donnie was so close to whacking him upside the head with his bo when he found out. If it was up to him, he wouldn't fix the damn toaster and they would all have to eat their bread plain. Unfortunately, Master Splinter loved his toast with tea in the early evenings during his soap operas. It was the only reason why Donnie was even fixing the stupid thing.

He let out a frustrated yell. He wasn't even repairing it correctly! His mind was somewhere completely different and his eyes kept flying away from the desk to the clock.

Donnie sighed and removed the goggles. He placed them atop his head and reached for the screwdriver. For a brief moment his eyes landed on the clock again. There were no voices outside the door and he hadn't seen a single ghost of a shadow flicker through the monitors. He pressed his lips together in a frown and a half a second later; he flung the toaster across the room. It smashed against the wall and clattered brokenly to the ground. He didn't even care. He could always find another one in the junkyard. Humans threw anything away these days.

**Tick... Tock...**

**Tick... Tock...**

The clock was mocking him. He swore that every time he glanced at it, the minute hand was in the same exact place. It was really starting to annoy him and not to mention add more worry to his already anxious state.

He sighed.

It was Mikey.

Donnie didn't usually worry - that job was reserved for Leo, but he knew the only reason why he was so anxious was because he was beginning to feel a pang of guilt over what was said on the rooftop after the battle. His mind had been whirling around his little brother ever since he fled. He spent the whole time contemplating over him when it suddenly dawned on him.

Mikey wasn't a bad ninja.

On the contrary, he was actually considerably good in combat with amazing agility and acrobatic skills. He just didn't apply himself as much as the rest of them.

Why?

The more Donnie thought about it, the more it continued to make sense. Mikey goofed off during lessons and practices because he was bored. The only time Master Splinter ever held Mikey's full attention was when he gave out instructions to a new kata. Donnie didn't understand it. If Mikey was great at Ninjitsu then why does he hold back?

_"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want my life to be all about Ninjitsu? That maybe I actually want to try to have a normal life like a normal teenager."_

Mikey was feeling trapped. That much was clear. Mikey only wants the freedom that any normal teenager wants and he doesn't get it. He was right. They did tend to treat him like a kid. Raph comes and goes whenever he feels like it; Donnie's allowed access topside without supervision and Leo sometimes goes off by himself during patrols. Mikey was the only one who they always sent a chaperone with.

Donnie sighed again and put his face in his hands. Mikey just didn't understand.

_"Stop it! I'm not a kid, Leo! I'm your brother!"_

_"Well, you're acting like a kid!" Leo yells, "How do you expect to be treated the way you want to if you keep acting the way you are!"_

_"Because you make me!"_

Mikey saw it all differently. In his eyes he feels like he's being treated like a child.

Donnie rubbed his temples. Just when he thought Mikey couldn't get any more complicated. He turned into the biggest problem that for the first time, Donnie can't even begin to solve.

It was driving him up the wall!

He knew he made a huge mistake turning against him like that. If Leo and Raph hadn't been so pressuring, he wouldn't have said any of those things. As true as they were, Mikey still made a valid point on his behalf.

_"When I try to be serious, you look at me weird! When I try to help Donnie with something, you tell me to shut up! Even if I tell you a plan that sounds like it could half work, I'm shut out! All I have are my jokes because that's what you expect of me, but you just don't realize it! None of you do and it hurts! It hurts!"_

He couldn't help, but feel that it was partially his fault. All those times Mikey asked to help around in the lab and Donnie hastily turned him away.

Mikey was an optimistic. Donnie loved that about his brother. He was the heart of the family - the glue that held them all together. They just didn't see that. All they saw was the goofball who worked so hard to keep them sane and happy. Perhaps, they pushed him so much into the role he's in that he felt like he couldn't be anything else than the prankster - the wise guy. It was that exact reason as to why Mikey was always watched over. He was the youngest and therefore he received triple the protection. Mikey even said so himself that it was the unspoken rule between the eldest brothers.

At first, Donnie thought they all received equal amounts of keeping an eye out for each other, but the more battles they got into the more Donnie realized he had his own attention towards Mikey. And he wasn't the only one either. It became official the night after Mikey nearly gave them all heart attacks when he was being chased by Leatherhead through the tunnels.

Talk about a scare. This battle, however, took the cake.

_The moon was hanging behind a cloudy black night, making it an unusually dark night. Four figures dashed across the rooftops which were gone the millisecond you blinked. Whoops and shouts were thrown around so loud they were lucky no one had heard._

_"Wahoooooo!" Mikey leapt over the gap between buildings during his exclamation of triumph._

_He was a ways ahead and already one building away from his brothers. Donnie was immediately behind him, his eyes set on Mikey. Leo was on his right and a rampaging Raph was somewhere behind him. If it had been a race, they would have had one angry turtle on their hands._

_There were playing a simple game of ninja tag and so far not one of them had managed to catch Mikey. He was messing with their heads as a strategy.. He'd slow down for a bit and when his brothers would catch up, he would burst back into speed. It didn't help when he shouted a teasing remark over his shoulder._

_"How can he be so quick?" Raph snarled between breaths._

_Leo suddenly jerked his head to the side and came to a halt. His brothers noticed and stopped beside him. Leo had his eyes narrowed and body positioned in a defensive stance as if they are about to be attacked. Donnie opened his mouth to say something, but Leo pressed a finger to his lips. He flicked his eyes to the building over. Donnie followed his gaze, but didn't see a thing._

_"I can hear 'em..." Raph whispered suddenly. His hands hovered above his sais._

_Leo shifted, "I don't understand what they're doing..."_

_Donnie shook his head as he thought about what happened next. He wished he could say they were able to slip away quietly and undetected. And maybe that they even managed to catch their little brother._

_But when did things ever go right for them?_

_"Hey! Slow pokes!"_

_Donnie doesn't know how he does it, but Mikey has a way of making him heard. His voice carried over across two rooftops. Their stealth points just went out the window and Leo was desperately trying to wave at him to hide and shut up._

_"You guys give up?" he shouted_

_Leo signaled to him again, but he got the wrong message. He flipped his way over and in a few moments was standing before them with a satisfied smirk._

_He grinned, "Does this mean I win?"_

_"Shut up!" Raph snapped, looking around._

_"Aw, don't be such a sore loser, bro." Mikey said. He turns around and starts to dance. "You can't touch this. Nah, nah, nah, nah. Nah. Nah! Can't touch this! Nah, nah -"_

_Raph reached over and slapped him across the head._

_"Ow!" Mikey pouted like a toddler_

_"If ya don't shutup shell for brains, we're gonna have some foot ninja on our hands."_

_Mikey glanced around him, "I don't see anything." He said, "This is just some trick so you guys can tag me." He narrowed his eyes, "I am so not buyin' it, bros."_

_That's when Donnie eyes widened. A few foot ninja were situated on the next roof over. He wasn't sure what they were doing, but it seemed they were heavily prepared. A ray gun was set up and for one fleeting moment Donnie pictured it detonating against his youngest brother. It was a similar vision for Leo and Raph._

_The gun powered up._

Wait a minute...

_Donnie's heart jumped. Raph's face is flushed. Leo had determination written across his face._

The ray gun...

_"Mikey! Watch out!" Donnie shouted and was already running forward._

It wasn't even pointed at them until Mikey showed up...

_Leo pushed Mikey out the way_

So, that would mean they weren't after the others to begin with...

_Instead Leo, Raph and Don took the hit meant for their little brother._

They were targeting Mikey!

* * *

"Donnie?" Leo poked his head into the room.

The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt something important. Donnie was very cranky whenever his work was put on hold and especially if he was really into it. Leo hoped he would be able to at least talk to his brother. Things didn't go well back on the rooftop and the guilt was starting to sink in. He forgot how sensitive Mikey could be and how close he and Donnie were. Now, Leo just made matters worse by pitting the two against each other.

He opened the door a little wider and glanced at his brother in red. Raph was leaning against the wall beside him, but Leo could tell by his body language that he was becoming impatient.

Leo rolled his eyes and in return received a smirk. "Hey Don, are you-" He broke off when he spotted said turtle by the computer.

He was sitting down, completely unaware of his surroundings and was staring off into space. It didn't even look like he was doing anything. In fact, Leo was sure that Donnie was supposed to be working on that toaster.

"Donnie?" he called again as he quietly walked over.

Raph sighed heavily and stepped in front of Leo, "Hey! Yo! Donnie!" he grabbed the purple clad turtle by the shoulders and roughly shook him back into reality, "Rise an' shine, bro!"

Donnie blinked and looked up at his visitors. Raph had his arms crossed and Leo was staring at him expectantly. He groaned at their presence and turned away from them. They were last ones he wanted to deal with right now.

They didn't exactly come back to the lair on good terms. Donnie was absolutely fuming on the return trip home. He went on and on about how disrespectful and rude they were to Mikey. It wasn't necessarily screaming and yelling, but he sure as hell gave them one long lecture. Donnie wasn't sure if they took it heart or not, but one glace at them and he could already tell the hints of internal guilt that were peeling off of them.

He decided to break the tension.

"What?" It came out more like a demanding answer.

"Donnie..." Leo began, "We came here to apologize and-"

"Look," Donnie turned to face them, "I'm not mad as mad as I was before. I don't care for an apology because I'm not the one who you need to apologize to."

Raph snorted, "Ain't you bein' hypocritical?"

Donnie immediately rounded on him, "How so?"

"Well," a smug look captures his expression, "We weren't the only ones on that rooftop tearin' him down."

"I never said you were!" Donnie exclaimed, "I'm as much to blame as you are, but you guys just don't seem to care at all about what you said or how you hurt his feelings!"

"Don, we each show are feelings differently." Leo reminded, "It might not look like it, but I'm not happy about what I said to Mikey either. I don't like seeing him hurt. You know how hard I am on myself when I do something wrong or regretful." He scoffs, "I just spent the past hour and a half working my shell off in the Dojo!" he jerked his head at Raph, "And this one was beating the crap out of his punching bag. It actually split down the center after he did a dragon kick."

Donnie groaned, "I'm not fixing that one." He said, "I'm already fixing the toaster."

Raph grinned, "Shouldn't you be done wit it by now?"

"Uh..." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck, "There was a misunderstanding and I...uh - well, I sorta chucked it at the wall." He pointed at the broken metal on the floor by the work station.

Leo chuckled, "Jeez, Don. What'd the toaster do to you?"

"Actually, it..."

**Knock! Knock!**

"Mikey?" Donnie shot up from his seat to answer the door.

Master Splinter stood in the doorway, "I'm afraid not, my son," he stepped into the lab, "But, now that you mention it - where is Michelangelo? It is late."

The three exchanged glances.

"He...uh..."

Leo intercepted, "He went to go get us some pizza, sensei." He replied, "His stomach was growling like a monster truck rally."

"Ah, of course," the elderly rat nodded, but still did not look all that convinced, "Very well. I suppose I will not have the chance to tell him goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Where you going, sensei?" Raph asked.

Master Splinter whiskers twitched, "I am going on a short and much needed vacation. My old friend, Daimyo has graciously offered me to stay with him. I will be helping in the exhibition competitions."

"Master Splinter," Leo said, "Let me go with you."

"No, my son," Master Splinter shook his head, "I need you to stay here and watch after the others. As I have said - this is a vacation."

Leo nodded in understanding, "Yes Sensei."

"I will be back within the week." He turned, "And when I return, I wish to speak to all three of you about your punishment concerning Michelangelo." He continued his way out of the lab.

"How does he always know?" Raph asked, sharing surprised looks with his brothers.

"Father's intuition." Came the answer before the door closed behind the old rat.

"Okay," Leo started as soon as he was sure that Master Splinter had left, "So any idea where Mikey is?"

Donnie shook his head, "No, but he needs to get home - now otherwise..."

Leo's eye ridges shot up, "Otherwise what?"

"Shoot," Donnie cursed himself for letting anything slip out. He sighed, "Those foot ninja weren't trying to ambush us together. I think they might be targeting Mikey."

Leo shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense, Don. The laser hit us. Why would they target Mikey?"

"We were a decoy," he replied, "Think back Leo. Those foot ninja made themselves known the moment Mikey showed up."

"So, what was the point in shooting us with the laser?" Raph pointed out. "It didn't really affect us."

"I think they wanted us out of the way..." Donnie picked up his shell cell.

Leo watched him, "What are you doing?"

"Mikey needs to come home and he hasn't been answering his cell, so I'm calling April. She's the only other person he would visit at this time."

Donnie whipped out his shell cell immediately and pressed one of the buttons. It had taken a while, but they figured April was worthy enough to be given a shell cell. They were only used for emergencies purposes. She was one of their only connections on the surface and an exceptionally easy target for enemies. It was best they took precautions in keeping her safe.

"Hi Donnie!" she picked up on the second ring.

After a few exchanged words she hung up. Donnie turned to face his brother as he slipped his cell back into his belt.

"He should be home soon."

"Hey...wait a minute..." Leo starts. He looked at Donnie, "That ray gun they fired at us...it didn't do any harm, did it?"

"My scanners didn't detect anything, so as far as I'm concerned we're clear."

"How do you know it's not doing anything to us without us feeling and bypassing your detection?"

"That would acquire some real advance technology if that were the case," Donnie replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Donnie nodded his head slowly, "I mean, if we really wanted a deeper look into it we'd have to call Leatherhead. He has a more assortment of equipment that I don't have."

Leo raised an eye ridge, "Do you think we should call him?"

"No!" Donnie snapped. He glared at Leo. The one thing Donnie didn't like was being second guessed. He cleared his throat, "I mean, no. Not immediately - no." Donnie said, "I don't want to jump to conclusions too fast."

Leo sighed and crossed his arms, "Master Splinter will want to know what's going on."

"He's on vacation," Raph said, "Leave him. We can handle this."

**Ring... Ring... Ring...**

Leo and Raph checked their phones.

"It's mine," Donnie said. He flipped it open, "Hey Ape,"

"Hey! I'm just calling to let you know that Mikey just left a few seconds ago,"

"Alright, I'll let the guys know. Thanks,"

"No problem, but he's kind of upset. You guys need to talk to him. He's feeling terrible."

She hung up.

Donnie wasn't sure if it was the phone connection, but she sounded a little angry. Leave it to Mikey to tell his whole life story and make them seem like the bad guys. Perhaps, they were...but the last thing April needed was them burdening her with their family problems. They already put her through enough trouble as it is.

"There's one thing I don't understand."

"What?" Raph and Don were thoroughly confused.

"The whole ordeal," Leo explained. He focused his eyes back on them, "You would think they'd come after me. I mean, why Mikey?"

"Look, I only said that for theory," Donnie tried to squash this out of him before Leo went off the handle and took all this to heart, "I'm not even sure if it's true."

"But, Donnie, It makes sense! The foot ninja never even attacked us!"

"Bro, didja forget the whole laser thing?" Raph asks, "I wouldn't call that not being attacked."

"It wasn't pointed at us to begin with, Raph!" He countered, "Remember? They fired when Mikey had his back turned. Donnie's right. They're prime target is Mikey."

Donnie shook his head, "We don't know this for sure. I mean, there are a few other possibilities. He could want Mikey for leverage or try to disband us by using Mikey as bait." He shrugged, "There's thousands of reasons why he would want him."

"What more of a motive do we need?" Leo asked, "Let's go."

Raph exchanged glances with Donnie, "Where we goin'?"

"We're going to meet Mikey halfway," Leo replied, "He needs us."

Donnie snorted, "We're not exactly on the top of his favorites list at the moment."

Leo shrugged and glanced at Raph, "It's never stopped me before.".

"Fine, but let me just grab my-"

Before the words even left Donnie's mouth, his phone begins to go off wildly. He picked it up and looked at it.

Panic Mode.

It was strange. The emergency all call was only used for dire help. Raph and Leo didn't trigger it and Donnie never touched his. So, if it wasn't them then that would mean...

"Mikey?" Donnie exclaimed, flipping open the phone. All he received was static. "Shoot - I lost contact. I received a dial tone - Mikey's phone must be damaged or... something's wrong."

"I'm hoping it's the former," Leo said, "Can you at least get a trace on his last location?"

"I can try," Donnie answered, "I just have to hook up my phone to the monitoring system."

He slid across the floor, catching the chair and managed to sit on it without falling over. Raph and Leo rushed up beside him as Donnie switched everything on. He began to type a few things into the keyboard.

In seconds, Michelangelo's name suddenly appeared on the screen. Donnie pressed the enter button and the screen changed into a grid. A small, blinking, orange dot was situated on the far left.

"Is that it?" Raph demanded

"Yes, but it's not current," Donnie said, "Remember, his shell cell is damaged so I'm only able to pull up his last location in which it emitted from before it was taken out."

Leo nodded, "It's better than nothing,"

"Let's go," Raph growled.

This wouldn't be the first time any of them were ambushed, but it was the first time that one of them was missing. The three brothers had jumped into a broken, run down building and the first thing they found were the remaining shattered scraps of Mikey's shell cell.

A red flag automatically went up in Leo's head. "Split up and call if you find anything."

There was something seriously wrong here. His brother wouldn't just disappear unless he was asking for a death wish by three very angry brothers. As much as he hated Mikey's game of hide and seek, he really wished his brother would pop out somewhere and shout 'Gotcha!'

He wouldn't even let them in. As much meditation Leo tried, he could not break through the mental barriers Mikey suddenly put up.

Yes... something was terribly wrong.

"Leo? Raph?" Donnie's voice filtered through shell cell radio frequency.

"Yeah?" both answered as one.

Donnie's voice broke off. It sounded as if he were trying not to cry. "Uh...you guys should come see this - now. I'm in the alley next to the building."

"Loud and clear," Raph replied.

"I'm on my way," Leo said immediately after.

Donnie sighed as he hung up his phone and slipped it back into his belt. He was bent over the belongings of his youngest brother. They were stacked and clustered together in a neat pile. It was all here; his belt, knee pads, elbows pads. What surprised him the most were the presence of his...?

"Are those Mikey's?"

"Yeah..." Donnie answered softly.

Raph growled, "Where'd you find them?"

"Well, if you noticed, I haven't picked them up yet so that means I found them right here." Donnie snapped.

"I'm detectin' sarcasm," Raph muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Donnie scoffed, "Did you figure that all by your -"

"Enough!" Leo barked. He withdrew from the shadows, his eyes casted down at the gathered possessions of his brother.

Raph let out a roar and rammed his fist into the garbage dumpster and Donnie very carefully bent down to pick up Mikey's things. Leo simply watched on - he didn't know what to think. There were two possible conclusions.

Mikey ran away or he was captured.

_"Goodbye..."_

Leo hoped he wasn't imagining things. He quickly swerved his head around.

There was no mistaking the distinct curse of, "Aw Shell!"

This time Raph and Donnie heard it too.

A shadow leapt onto the building. The three brothers didn't hesitate a second and began to give chase.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted as he jumped onto the next rooftop.

Mikey disappeared into the shadows and Leo was able to catch a glimpse of metal beside him. He narrowed his eyes. It didn't take an idiot to figure out who was behind all this.

It was Shredder.

"Mikey!" Raph and Donnie yelled out in unison.

Leo suddenly snapped to a defensive stance and unsheathed his katanas. "Be on your guard," he grunted as he roundhouse kicked a charging foot ninja in the head.

An angry growl from Raph echoed into the night as he delivered swift swipes at the enemies swarming around him.

"Don, watch your back!" Leo scolded as he tackled two foot ninja sneaking up on his younger brother.

"Thanks bro," Donnie said between whacks from his bo as he sent three enemies soaring. He backed up himself against Leo until they were shell to shell. "So," he gulped, "Any great ideas, Fearless Leader?"

"We're gonna have to retreat!" Leo called out loudly enough so Raph could hear.

"No way!" Raph shouted, "I ain't leavin' Mikey!"

Leo managed to break away from the swarm that surrounded him, closely followed by Donnie. As much as he hated to back off and leave his brother in the hands of Shredder, he had to save the ones that were already by his side. He fought his way through the throng of foot ninja, snatched Raph from combat and with Donnie beside him, the three of them took off.

The foot ninja didn't follow.

"What in the shell was that all about?" Raph snarled, "That was Mikey, wasn't it?"

"It was..." Donnie whispered.

Leo's face hardened, "I want to find out what's going on here."

"How we gonna do that?" Raph demanded. "Mikey's probably halfway across the freakin' city with that buckethead by now!"

Leo glared at him, "You think I don't know that?" he asked angrily, "We don't even know where Shredder's taking him!" Leo let out a frustrated yell and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the ground, "I don't know what to do."

"We're going to look for him." Donnie answered, "That's what we're going to do. We'll have people keep a lookout for him. April, Casey, Angel and anyone else we know that could help us." He glanced between Raph and Leo, "This is going to have to be a big team effort."

Raph nodded, "Then let's blow this popsicle stand and start dialing up some numbahs."

"We're not gonna give up on him, guys." Leo stated.

"Neva," Raph muttered.

* * *

It was late, but Leo couldn't sleep. It never came easy anymore. Every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was the torn look on Mikey's face after he practically chewed him up and spat him out.

Three weeks. I had been three freakin' weeks and there wasn't a sign of Mikey anywhere. Not one person had seen him or heard from him since he was captured by the foot.

For the thousandth time, Leo once again resorted to meditation to try and get in contact with his youngest brother. The only comfort they had was that Mikey was still alive. His presence was felt many times, but he never once let them through to make a mental connection. If they pushed too much, Mikey would completely cut all association.

Leo cursed as Mikey practically forced him out of meditation again.

In a fit of frustration, Leo shot up and knocked the books off his desk. "Damn it, Mikey!" he grumbled as if hoping he could hear him, "Why?" he overturned the wooden chair and kicked the novels that were now scattered on the floor.

"Leonardo."

This caused the angered turtle to freeze, "Sensei."

"My son," he stepped into the room, "I understand the pain you go through. This is hard on all of us, but you must not shut yourself out from your family. We are already missing one, we do not need to miss another."

"I'm right here," Leo sighed, "I haven't gone anywhere."

"That may be so, but you have not yet seen it through my eyes," Master Splinter replied.

Leo raised an eye ridge skeptically. "Master Splinter, I really want to get back to med-"

"Come, Leonardo." Master Splinter beckoned and reluctantly the blue banded turtle followed after his father, "Let me show you what I am talking about."

Master Splinter had returned from the Nexus the moment his three sons informed him of had happened to Michelangelo. He didn't expect it to come in the form of a letter, but he supposed his sons did not want intrude on his vacation. Yet, in certain cases such as this, he wouldn't have cared if they had arrived in an army tank with air.

"Sensei?" Leo asked after a moment. They were outside of Donnie's lab.

Master Splinter pressed a finger against his lips and quietly opened the door. He motioned for Leo to take a peek. Not needing to be told twice, Leo poked his head in and immediately spotted Donnie. He was typing furiously into his computer, the possessions that belonged to their captured brother scattered across his work station. It was obvious he didn't get any sleep and the way he was downing that coffee, it also seemed as if here on a caffeine rush.

Donnie was used to the shaking and the sweating. His heart was pounding, but he assumed it was due to the stress of his missing brother who was nowhere to be found. He crossed out another point on the map when the numbers didn't add up. "Again - no," he slammed his fist on the table and knocked the keyboard to the floor.

"Bro," Leo placed a hand on his Donnie's shoulder, "Why don't you take a break?

"Get off, Leo - I'm busy." Donnie snapped.

Leo grabbed his wrist, "No," he said, "You're shaking and all this is getting to your head." He grabbed Donnie's shoulders and whirled him around, "Don't make yourself sick over this. We have to start taking this slowly."

"Slow, my ass."

Raph now stood in the doorway.

"You just came home?" Leo asked.

The past weeks, Raph combed the streets all night for any signs of Mikey. Sometimes he had Casey's help to dig through appointed areas Donnie sent him to, but not one clue turned up.

Raph nodded, "Yeah," he glanced at his younger brother, "No such luck at the docks and uh...Donnie, why don't we go drink some water?"

"No water," Donnie said, "I'll take coffee - black."

"No can do, bro." Raph replied, "Coffee rush for you is not good."

Donnie glanced at his shaking hands as if seeing them for the first time. He blinked, "How much have I drank?"

"Let's just say you go through about five to six cups a day." Leo replied, "I guess, we forgot about your coffee limit."

"Hey, Master Splinter do you - where'd he go?"

The three walked out from the lab only to find Master Splinter nodding off on an armchair. The bags under his eyes gave away the loss of sleep in the past weeks.

"Try not to wake him up." Leo said as he started going about the kitchen for a cup. "He needs as much sleep as he can get."

"I hope he's okay..." Donnie whispered, taking a seat at the table just as Leo came back and handed him a glass of water.

"Mikey's fine, Donnie." He assured, "He's alive and he's out there somewhere."

"We're gonna find him." Raph added.

Donnie sighed and took a sip of water, "I hope you're-"

Everything happened in slow motion.

The grip Donnie had on the glass fell through his fingers and smashed into pieces. He slumped over the table, gritting his teeth against the pain that suddenly enveloped him like a wave of molten lava. His limbs were immobile as he tried to shift, but in that effort, he let out a strangled yell and tumbled off the chair. A glass shard pierced his wrist the moment he met the ground, but it was nothing compared to the torment he was feeling at this time. The tears clouded his vision as his insides squirmed around from a vice-like hot grip.

He coughed, turning onto his plastron. His vision was hazy and distorted, but he was able to make out the fallen shapes of his other brothers. Donnie choked, "Make... it...stop..."

The last thing Leo saw before he crumpled to the ground in agony was the glass cup shatter from Donnie's hand. His knees hit the ground so hard and he fell forward onto his hands. The pain he was feeling was indescribable and as he choked out ragged breaths, he wished for it to stop. His body convulsed and he collapsed to the ground releasing strangled yells, hoping someone could hear him and could help. Tears had already begun to spill freely from his eyes and the more air he gasped for, the more his insides pounded against him. It was almost as if they were going to explode!

Master Splinter was beside himself in worry, "MY SONS!" his voice pounded off the walls, but was barely heard amongst the shouts and yells from the three turtles on the floor. "Raphael!"

The red banded turtle was clinging onto his sai, which he had imbedded into the wall. Raph's ears were plugged and the burning heat that gripped his body was unbearable. He smashed his fist against the surface to try alleviate the pain, but the more he moved, the more agony took a hold of him. Raph belted out a sound between a scream and a groan as he slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor.

He peered through his tear filled eyes up at Master Splinter. "S-s-sen...s-s-sssei..." he panted out.

A presence flooded their minds, It was familiar, it was inviting, it was warm - Michelangelo. He was trying to take away their pain or lessen it the best he could.

His shrill scream rang through them.

"N-n-no..." Leo cries out.

I love you, bros. I'm doing this for you. Believe in me, don't give up on me.

Goodbye.

"Mi...key..." Donnie groans, "Mike...y!"

And just as suddenly it came, the pain was gone.

"What... the shell was that...?" Raph asked as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

Master Splinter rushed forward, "My sons - Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello," he looked at them in turn," What happened? Are you alright?"

"Fine, sensei..." Leo grunted as he climbed back onto the chair, "If anything, I'm just feeling relieved right now."

Donnie hadn't moved from his position, but his eyes were open and he was breathing. Master Splinter came to help, but Donnie shook his head and then closed his eyes, "It was Mikey..." He revealed, "Mikey took away the pain. Didn't you feel him?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded, "He said he was - he was doing this for us."

"What exactly is he doin'?" Raph said, "He ain't helpin' if that's what he thinks he's doin'..."

Donnie sat up then, "He said goodbye!" he breathed deeply, "He could be dying or in more pain when he interfered with whatever it was that... wait."

"What?" Leo asked, noticing the faraway stare that suddenly took over Donnie's face.

"This wasn't any ordinary attack," Donnie explained, "There was no ambush, no attack - it was just... pain."

Raph rubbed his eyes, "Yeah and it felt like I was gonna explode any second."

"Right," Leo pointed at his brother, "But...how?" Leo wondered, "How is that possible?" he switched his focus back onto Donnie, who pulled out a piece of glass from his wrist.

"I intend on finding that out," Donnie answered, picking himself up with the help of Master Splinter, "And we're going to need Leatherhead's help."

* * *

_Whoo... Done with that - finally. I hope it was okay. I am not exactly great with the others. I'm more of a Mikey writer. lol._

_That's Demi4yah!_


	4. The EAS

**Apprentice**

**The E.A.S**

By: Demi4yah

**Author's Not**e: 0mg! It's been forever, right? Hehe…I am so sorry about the late update. I know by the bunch of PMs in my email that you guys having been waiting on this. Unfortunately, I live in the FL Miami and we got hit with Tropical Storm Fay and Hurricane Ike. My house and community is completely flooded, but I was able to save a few things. (Check my profile for more details/info.) I am apologizing for future late update as hurricane season is not over until November.

Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. I'm sooo happy that you liked the interlude. It was a nice change of scene to see what was going on from the brothers' point of view. But, now you want to see what going on with Mikey.

So, here we go! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not by any means own any characters of the TMNT.

* * *

Ugh…

Dude… I feel like I've been hit by a semi and then it purposefully backed up and ran me over again. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I swear there has to be an elephant sitting on my chest because it really hurts to breathe right now. Each time I try to take in some air, my chest feels like it wants to cave in on me.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep on a lab table. Something about the final piece…whatever that meant.

I hear a door on my left swing open. It's a woman. I can tell by the click of her shoes. I'm guessing heels. Someone else joins.

"What's the diagnostic, Laura?" Oh, it's Stockman. Can't miss his creepy voice anywhere.

Papers shuffle and the woman, Laura, answers, "He is in stable condition, Dr. Stockman. Although, I'm a little worried about his compatability with the E.A.S, sir." More paper shuffling, "The shockwaves it gives off and the genetic mutagen DNA fused with his human DNA do not mix one hundred percent, it could be fatal to his body organs after a certain lenght of time the E.A.S is left on, Doctor."

"Laura, you are an exceptional part of this team, but I advise you to leave the mathematics to me." he says. "Besides, his DNA can not match up no matter how many times I reaffirmed the numbers. I wonder if you even know how this baby works, Laura."

Finally, I can get some info! Just gotta ignore the pain for a lil' bit. Can't get myself caught, can I?

"Just a little, Dr. Stockman," she answers. I swear she sounds a little bit on the flirty side. Betcha a genius like Stockman can't figure out that he has an admirer. "You were a little vague on the details when the reports came in."

Stockman clears his throat. "Well, the E.A.S, as you well know, my dear, stands for Enhance Ability Suit. The needles that fuse with his skin send small shockwaves into the central and peripheral nervous systems, which control the nerves, limbs, organs and muscles." I listen to his footsteps move from my left and stop somewhere behind me. More papers shuffle. "Now, we've done research on the reptile by taking blood samples and performing extensive explorive surgery. If he were human, the suit would have had a much stronger effect on him, but since he is part turtle the effects of the E.A.S could have killed him the moment we ran the first test."

"Oh, right," Laura girl says, "Now I understand, but isn't that you want? The turtle dead?"

I'm laying down right here lady.

"Oh yes, more than anything do I want this turtle freak dead, but Master Saki's orders are to keep him alive for the time being." Stockman replies. Great to know how he really feels. "He wants to use the turtle as his next project. As the reptile is a natural athlete, he harnests more power within himself and Master wants me to bring that out with the E.A.S," I think they're hovering over me know, I can feel it. "Now, I designed it with this." he's probably holding up something I can't see. Perfect. The one time I actually decide to listen, I can't see either. Well, I can, I just don't wanna open my eyes and get caught. "Now, whoever holds this controller has full control over every inch of his body. If I want him to pack more power in a punch or jump off a ten foot building he will do it and he can't control it."

Ohh,h Diabolical. What will they come up with next?

"Is there a way to break out of the suit's grasp?"

I'm starting to like this Laura person. She's asking all the right questions. Brava, dudette!

Stockman is silent for awhile before he gives an answer, "There is only one way to escape the hold of this thing," his palm suddenly connects with my plated chest.

Bad move, Doc.

Pain flares up in my chest and I find myself gasping for breath. You know how snakes like to squeeze their pray to death? Well, that's pretty much close to what I'm feeling right now. One breath and I want to gag. I want to do something to stop the burning in my lungs. They're about to burst any second! My eyes automaticall open. I don't even know what I'm looking at, but the harsh bright lights sting my eyes badly.

I can see shadows of hazy figures moving around.

This is it…I'm a goner. I can feel the blackness taking over me. There's a soft light up ahead and I feel hands grab my arms. They aren't lifting me, but holding me down. Ugh… no… I wanna go. I'd rather die than be in the hands of the enemy.

A prick pierces my skin, but it's nothing in comparison to the tremendous burns of my lungs and crushing of my plastron that has me begging for oxygen. It had to be a needle… I can almost feel the liquid going through me and taking away the pain.

It's gone. I can't –

"Wake up!" Stockman yells and bangs on the table.

Ow! Turn down the volume! Talk about a wake up call…

I sigh.

As long as he doesn't make too much noise, I'll do whatever he says. So, I slowly open my eyes at his command. Thank God someone turned down those lights. One of these people has decent respect, but the ones I'm looking at aren't looking so nice.

I swallow, feeling the dryness in my mouth.

Yuck! Ergh – I could so go for some toothpaste or mouthwash right about now. Talk about bad breath...

The doctors very slowly and carefully unstrap me from the restraints holding me down. Heh. Guess I must've scared them the last time they tried to do this. I pulled a Raph and kicked one of the lab geeks upside the head. I think Raphie would've been proud.

Someone flicks me on the beak. Ow! I wrinkle my nose. Well, that's one way to get my attention.

The lady doctor is gone.

"Master Saki is informed of your awakening. He requests and audience with you in the Dojo the moment you were up." Stockman presses a button and the table I'm laying on moves from an up facing position until I'm nearly standing upright.

"What, I don't get any sick time?" I ask jokingly.

"You're not funny, turtle," Stockman says, "Now Go. Your suit is complete and Master Saki will be testing you under lab technician supervision," he marks something off on a clipboard, "We want to see how it works with you as it was not designed for…mutant individuals."

Hesitantly, I glance down at myself.

My feet are wrapped in black cloth for better balance and speed. The metal attachments that make me feel like tin man himself are surgically fused in my skin on my arms, legs and shoulders. I haven't figured out what they do, but it can't be good. They weigh a ton and hurt a lot. Stockman says it's part of the procedure, but I really don't think he cares. My hips are bare save for a black belt that holds my new steel nunchuku and my plastron has two black straps that crisscrosses over my chest showing off the prestige foot symbol.

I feel like the upgraded version of the tin man from the Wizard of Oz, but ten times more good looking and with better kick butt action than that hatchet he carries around.

Hmm... maybe I can play dumb and get out more info. "What're they for?" I find myself asking.

Stockman gives me this smug sort of look, "I'm afraid that information is strictly unavailable, but I am certain you will learn to…accommodate to the new you."

"Huh?"

"Seems I've given you too much information already," Stockman drones, "Anyway, I believe you are now late to your training session? So, get off my table." He pulls me forward and I stumble onto my knees.

Did someone turn the gravity way up or something because I suddenly feel real heavy and it's kinda hard to breath. It's like I'm holding the whole wide world on my shell. My muscles feel strained and worn out while my joints are like begging me to just collapse. I'm trembling and my eyes are like led, I wanna give in to exhaustion.

"You are making process," Stockman says as I painfully stand up form where I was kneeling on the floor, "Master will be impressed, but even more so when he sees the power we can bring from within you that you have been holding back." he marks something again on his clipboard and disappears behind the swinging doors.

Uh...

I look around. You really shouldn't leave a turtle unattended in a medical facility who's becoming a curious George. So, I probably have five minutes, but that gives me plenty of time to search through the drawers and desks. My eyes zoom in on a green folder stuffed with paper laying lonely on the counter. I slip across the lab and snatch it up.

Reptile: Michelangelo.

Aha! So Stockman does know my name! And here I thought he as just being rude.

Hypthosis: Enhance Ability Suit can be fused with mixed DNA

Dude, I really wish I had Donnie here right about now.

So, I'm gonna skip a few pages. Math...math...math...math...more math, oh wait! no, that's science. Don't these people ever get tired of doing mathematics? Talk about your alumni high school geeks. Haha, I crack myself up, I gotta remember that for Donne.

ENHANCE ABILITY SUIT

Neat Sketch. Yup, looks just like the one I got on. Hmm... in-hib-a-tor chip. Question marks are all around it, but the word is scratched out now. I've heard it somewhere before... aw well, I'll skip that for now.

Okay, so next page. Nope. Next one. Nope. Next one. Now, I really wish Donnie was here or had Donnie's brain for like two minutes. These notes have gone into ginormous worded section. A section I really don't go diving nose first into. Man, whatever happened to using the simpler terms in life. I think If I knew what half of these words meant, I'd have a pretty good idea of what the notes are saying.

Freakin' genuises.

"What are you doing?"

Whoa! I've been caught red handed! I turn around to see a blonde lady wearing jeans and tshirt under a white labcoat. Her name tag says Laura Weinsfield. So this is the woman who was nice enough to help me get the 411 on this suit or should I say, E.A.S.

"Just...y'know, catching up on my...reading?" I put down the folder and start walking backwards towards the exit, "I think hear Saki - _Master _Saki - callin' me."

She just crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow. I give a half hearted wave and slip into the hallway.

Whew! That was a close one. I thought for sure she was gonna call backup or something.

Where am I going again? Oh right, the Dojo. Just a little bit further. I know this place so well that I don't even have to look at the signs posted on the walls. I've walked these halls for the past three months with no glimpse of the world outside. Huh… I wonder when I am gonna get to go out and do something. He's probably thinking I'll try and escape or something. Why would I do that? That'd be putting my family in jeopardy. I'm not stupid. I know what I've gotten myself into. Don't worry though. I plan to voice these complaints to buckethead himself. It should give him something to do than sit on his butt and yell at everyone all day. He needs a change of routine.

I pass by a stray foot ninja ducking into another hallway. Man… I must stink or something because these foot ninja sure don't wanna make friends. Then again, I guess it's 'cause I kicked… oh… about half of their butts! Haha - they are so totally resenting me for it! It's okay, though. I'm not here to make friends anyway. I'm just doing as I'm told until I can come up with a plan to get outta here without Saki hurting my family. But he always has that stupid detonator thing with him all the freakin' time! It's impossible to separate it from him.

Even as I'm walking into the large Dojo, I can see it tucked away securely in his belt. He smirks at me when I enter and beckons me to him.

"So glad you made it, my apprentice," he says. "I see that Stockman has completed you're ensemble."

I stop to bow and straighten up. I'm not exactly proud right now. I don't think I could even face my family if I were to ever break outta this. Sometimes, I feel like I'm betraying them by joining into the foot league even if it isn't my fault.

I sigh and let my head drop so that I'm staring at my feet.

"Apprentice, stand straight!" he barks at me, "A ninja does not slouch nor look away from his Master. I will _not_ have that here."

Slowly I pull back my shoulders and raise my head, reluctantly raising my eyes to meet his. His eyes are black and cold. It almost makes me want to twitch, but I steady my gaze and unwaveringly keep staring into his pupils. For a moment I imagine staring into Master Splinter's kind stare, but quickly blink that thought away. Saki over here has like mind reading powers or something and I think he might have eyes in the back of that head of his. When I say nothing gets past him – I mean nothing!

"Very good," he drones, "Stockman and my lab technicians want to test out your…suit," he gestures at me.

Oh yes, I'm jumping for joy.

"Hand to hand combat." He says. I see him glance sideways at some black mirrors.

Aha! A two way mirror! That's where the lab technicians are. Hmm…is that where Saki goes when he leaves us in the Dojo unsupervised. I'll be sure to give him a good show the next time he disappears. Maybe that's why I get so many extra training sessions added afterwards. I usually wear down the moment I notice he isn't around. He's one sneaky -

Owwww!

My shell just connected painfully to the wall. I rub the back of my head and slowly get to my knees. I think he must be a descendent of The Flash because I soooo did not see that that coming!

"Pathetic!" he shouts, "You're unfocused, I will not have that here!" he glares at me, "Let's go, stand up – now!" and reluctantly I do as I'm told.

He charges forward in a Raph like way and I smirk with remembrance, springing off the ground, over his head and land smoothly behind him. Raph never was one to wait for the first attack, much like Saki over here. He whirls around and drops into a defensive stance.

My turn.

Now, when it comes to speed, I'm the best there is. Agility and acrobatics have always been my strongest points in Ninjitsu. It's probably because of my height and weight since I'm the youngest and smallest out of the rest of my brothers. My quick reflexes has been my pride for the past several years, but right now as I'm facing Master Saki my pride is starting to crumble. He's dodging every swing without so much as a retaliation of his own.

Something weird is happening here.

I can feel my muscles constricting and as much as I try to loosen up, I still feel myself holding back. I know I can be faster, but the more I try to gain momentum the more power I lose. Eventually, I fall into a slow motion state and before I can blink, I'm soaring across the room by a high side kick.

What the shell is going on?

"Uh…" I stand up, "Can I call a time out?"

Saki glances at the black mirrors and nods half an inch as if I wasn't meant to see that motion. The moment he fixes his eyes on me, I feel a shot of energy go through me like a bolt of lightning. My nerves start tingling, my heart begins pounding, my blood is pumping and my muscles are screaming with newly charged power. A warmness wraps around me and the surged burst of power - It feels…good.

My limbs come to life on their own.

Dragon Kick… Right hook... High block... Jab... Jumping Roundhouse kick... Somersault…

Each hit makes its mark. My movements are like wind, they're so fast that you can barely see the attacks coming. In less than three seconds, Saki is sprawled over the ground.

Heh. I could get used to this.

There's a jolt of warning in my head and in a flash I duck out the way of an incoming foot ninja that came charging at me from behind.

Hey… Since when did this become a tag team spar match?

Saki looks up at me as he climbs to his feet, "Perfect," it comes out almost like a purr, "Your senses are finally kicking in."

Oookaay, now I'm lost.

"What do you mean _senses_?" I ask.

He smirks, "The sense of oncoming danger, Apprentice."

"You mean like Spiderman because that would be – wah!"

A strong force impacts me from the side and we both land hard on the floor. Something flows inside of me and in one strong, swift kick; I send the ninja clear across the room. He collides into the wall.

My eyes widen.

"Whoa…"

As Steve Urkel would say – Did I do that?

I turn to Saki.

"Excellent…" a creepy sort of smile slides onto his face, "Now, we're getting somewhere."

Dude... this E.A.S thing is really starting to worry me.

I duck another attack.

Here we go again.

* * *

Six hours!

Six, long, gruesome hours of training and we're still at it. I haven't eaten and my water bottle is all dried out. There's also a thing called a biological need and at this moment, it needs to be relieved. But, bucket head over here is like completely inhumane. You'd think he was a robot with the way he trains. I swear, he's just like another Leonardo gone rogue.

I'm thinking this would be one easy shell of a workout. Nope! Shredhead is proving me wrong! Turns out he's even tougher than Fearless Leader.

No Complaining.

No Breaks.

No Mistakes.

I've proudly broken each one and let's just say I don't get candy as a treat. Is it me or am I the only one getting tasered when I do something wrong? This must be where the prejudice comes in. Yep, nothing like beating the crap out of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle because it can't possibly have any feelings.

"Stand," he barks at me, "You will finish until I say! Now fight!"

I stand up wearily from where I'm sprawled across the mats. A quick, small bow to him is the ready signal and as soon as I straighten up, he's already charging at me. My instincts kick in and I jump over him, using his back as an extra step. I vault into the air, whipping out my new, steel nunchucks and land gracefully onto my feet.

"NO!" he throws me across the room, "AGAIN!"

I know I shouldn't, "But…"

A hard, swift kick makes contact on the side of my plastron. "Stop complaining!" he shouts at me, "Now, stand up!"

You know, Leo's hard core training sessions are nothing when I compare it to this, I swear I'm about to drop dead right here from complete exhaustion.

Struggling against the protest of my limbs, I shakily get to my feet and lean heavily against one of the wooden posts. I look towards where Shredhead is staring expectantly. Man, if wasn't for that stupid nano tech he put in my bros, I'd so knock that bucket clean off his head. It would make one shell of a homecoming present for Master Splinter.

"Master Saki," one of the lab technicians enter. Hey, it's that Laura Weinsfield chick! "Please, pardon my interruption, but the reptile needs to rest and Dr. Stockman wants to run a few more tests to improve the quality of the suit."

The Lord is good. I smile lightly.

"Very well," he growls, "He was starting to piss me off anyway," he narrows his eyes when he looks in my direction, "I would wipe that grin off your face, Michelangelo. We will be using those good moves of yours to work tomorrow."

"You mean…outside?"

He must sense my excitement because then he turns, "I assure you, Michelangelo that you will not be feeling such high spirits tomorrow. Until then, Apprentice," he smirks and exits.

Laura starts to come forward with a liquid filled needle. The other lab technicians grab my arms and shoulders while foot ninja stand nearby as further enforcements. Kinda makes me feel like a criminal. She grabs my arm, tests the needles before piercing it into my skin. Slowly, things start to turn fuzzy and all I see is her white coat and frissy yellow hair before I black out.

_Mikey where are you?_

_Michelangelo! Please, bro!_

_Those voices…where am I?_

_My eyes open expecting to see Stockman drugging me up. I even dare to hope that my brothers were surrounding me with love and concern. _

_But noooo... Instead, I'm standing in the middle of… okay well, I don't even know where the shell I am. It's a forest full of heavy fog. And I'm not going to lie, but I'm slightly freaking out now. __ Now, I love to watch all those crazy killer monster movies, but I don't want to be in one! _

_Mikey!_

_I can feel him… he's close…_

_That sounds like Leo. I'm guessing I must be in the unconscious meditative state. I bet you Don and Raph are close by too. You would think after three months __that they would have given up looking for me. I didn't think I was that important after that verbal bashing they put me through._

_Man, this is so not good. The last thing I want is to have them find me. I really don't feel like explaining myself to them. Can you imagine the look on their faces if I told them I'm a foot?_

_I stand up from where I was laying on the ground and look around for a place to hide out. Fog…trees… fog…more fog…oh, this is just lovely, there's nowhere to hide. How do I get outta here? Oh! I know! I can wake myself up! I'll just close my eyes and when I open them I'll be right back where I was…_

_1…2…3! _

_Aw to shell with it! I'm still right where I was! Now I have to hurt myself someway. I can do this… just raise your fist Mikey and – OWWWW! Beak... hurts really bad…. Note to self: leave the beating myself up to guilt._

_I hear footsteps… they're getting closer. _

"_Mikey?"_

_ I let out a shout and turn around to see Raph standing there. I simply stare at him. My heart is swells, my stomach is churns and I can feel myself shaking like a leaf. It's been three months. That's the longest I've ever gone without seeing any of my brothers. Seeing Raph just sparks a new found pride for what I'm doing to keep him and the others safe._

_From behind, I feel a touch on my shoulder. It's Leo. I shrug him off and a take a few steps back to look between them. I wanna smile, I wanna run up and tackle them and tell them I wanna go home, but as much as I love a good ol' family reunion, I can't break down. That will just totally ruin things. _

_This is great, but it also sucks. If I wasn't knocked out right now, I wouldn't be in this situation. I better wake up soon. Out of all times, I don't have anything to say. I don't even know what the shell I'm gonna tell them! If Saki finds out…I'll be in a load of doo doo._

_Oh jeez… I feel like hyperventilating! This was just not supposed to happen! I let out a sigh. Breathe, Mikey, breathe…All I gotta do is stay calm and lie. Just lie to them… heh... too bad it's never been one of my strong points. _

"_Mikey?"_

_My name is kinda wearing thin. Ever heard of 'That's my name, don't wear it out?' _

_"You can't be here." I tell them._

_Raph looks a little angry, "Damnit Mikey," a curse word as a sign of greeting for the long lost brother? Oh yes, he's very mad. "We've been tryin' to reach you for months an' all of us been workin' 'round the clock to-"_

"_Raph, stop it. We don't know what he's been through…Don said to be gentle, remember? And right now you aren't helping." Leo's chewing out Raph. As if I can't hear what they're saying. Huh, where is Donnie anyway?_

_Uh oh, Leo is giving me look number four. I see a lecture coming in about…3..2..1 - okay, so maybe he's not gonna say anything. He just looks frozen. Diddo Raph. Both are looking at me, probably inspecting for any…wait a minute! I look down at myself and finally see that I'm wearing the metal enhanced suit thingy. _

_Oh Shell! I forgot I was wearing this stupid thing! Okay, so much for lying. I mean, who can miss the big foot insignia?_

"_What are you wearing?_ _Is that…" Leo is speechless for the first time in his life. _

_I can't really tell what's going on with Raph's mind right now, but he's looking at me as if he doesn't know who I am. "Mikey, you didn't-"_

"_Look, just – just leave me alone," I sound like a five year old. _

"_What do yah mean, leave yah alone?" Raph pushes pass Leo and steps so close to me I thought I was gag from his Raph stench. I smirk at my own joke. "I ain't playin wit yah Mikey. What the shell is going on? I know you couldn't have joined the foot willingly. So you better start talking." He jabs his finger at my metal plated chest. Ow…it's still sore that I let out a painful groan. You'd think he just stabbed me with a sai, it stung so bad, "Mikey, what did they do to yah, bro?" his question comes out in a low tone._

"_That doesn't matter," I try to shrug them off, "You guys just gotta go. Metalhead has like mind sensing powers or something." I force out a cheery laugh._

"_We don't care if-"_

_This was getting old real fast. "I care, okay!" I push them away, "If you don't leave, I'll get in trouble and then you'll be in trouble and it'll be my fault! now just –"_

"_How would it be your fault, Mikey?" Leo asks. "What's going on that you aren't telling us?"_

_Oh no, he's giving me that look. Do you know how impossible it is to lie to here? The day pigs fly is the day I'll learn how to lie to big bro._

_I tense up when he comes closer. He senses it and stops__. Then, he sighs. I bet he's beating himself over with guilt._

"_Mikey, none of this is your fault."_

_I glance down, "It will be," _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Leo is very persistent. I swear, he could pump information out of anything on this planet with a simple narrow of his eyes. It still stumps me as to why he needs his swords to begin with. _

"_Bro?" Raph prompts. _

_Oops. I must've been quiet for too long. I take a deep breath. "I'm with the foot. I pledged myself to them."_

_"Yes, but you didn't-"_

_"I did, bro." I reply. "I'm sorry, but... you might as well forget about me. We're not...you're not my family anymore." I sigh. "I get the feeling the next time we do see eachother that it will be on opposite sides of the field."_

_I won't cry... I'm not going cry... Don't do it. Suck it up. Just suck it up!_

_Leo is staring at me in a thoughtful way, I can tell by the way his eyebrows are arched and Raph... well, he just looks pissed._

_I'm starting to wake up. There are voices. I can hear them outside – loud and demanding. _

_"You're lying," Leo says, "It doesn't matter what you're hiding. I don't care if you're with the foot. We're not giving up on you, little brother."_

_I really hope not. I give a small nod that I understand. _

_Leo and Raph roughly grab me into a tight hug as if trying to keep me from leaving. I could feel the tears in my eyes. This moment is too perfect and I will never forget it. My brothers love me, they want me back. They didn't have to tell me, I just knew it. They need me at home with them to put everything back to the way it was. _

"_Bye…" they slip through my arms as I fade out._

"So nice of you to join us, Michelangelo. Did you have a nice little reunion?"

I gaze at Saki through heavy eyes. He's all dressed up as his menacing bucketheaded self. Before I could even open my mouth, he grabs me by the neck, drags me from the lab table and slams me against the wall. I cry out from the pain shooting up from all directions.

"You see this, reptile?" he thrusts the detonator in my face,

I'm choking from the tight grip and my legs are flailing. Where's the ground when you need it?

"Look at me!" he shouts, "Do you see it?"

I nod my head. I'm praying he won't push it. See, I told my bros it would be my fault if I was ever in trouble.

"One push and kaboom – you're family is dead." He growls, "Three less turtles for me to worry about. I have no problem killing them off." His red eyes are piercing into mine.

"Don't," I gasp out after he loosens his hold.

He lowers me to the ground, "Then I suggest you cut mental ties or I will be forced to do some immediate surgery to block them out myself."

He can do that?

Heh... I thought he would have just said something along the lines of _'I will be forced to kill your family.'_ I must be more vital to his plans than I thought.

"I suggest you prepare yourself for tomorrow, Apprentice," he says, releasing my neck. I drop to the ground, gagging for a breath of air, "It's your first mission as part of the foot clan and you had better not fail or there will be consequences."

He waits for my reply, "Yes Master," and he exits the lab.

I'm sorry bros… I really am.

I don't know how I get myself into these situations.

* * *

_Not my best chapter. I'm a little rusty, but I'll start on the next chapter. It will be much better, I promise. _

_Please leave reviews?_


End file.
